Let's Talk
by AngeLhearteD
Summary: One-Shot: What happens when you get the best beybladers from the best teams together on instant messenger? Chaos does! Come in for randomness and arguing from and between your favourite beyblade characters, including the Blitzkrieg Boys :)


_Hello readers! This is completely random, but I decided to give you all something to read while working on updating my other fics. I know it's been a while, but I hope this'll keep you all happy until I post the final chapter of Reflections, which should be very, very soon! This is just meant to be a scenario of the beybladers on instant messenger…chaos will ensue. Mwahahaha!_

**Disclaimer: **'Beyblade' and 'G-Revolution' and all associated characters and names are property of © Aoki Takao · BB3Project, TV Tokyo, licensed by d-rights Inc. I do not own Beyblade in any way and in writing this fiction I am not making a single cent/penny/any other form of currency. So don't sue. Please

**Let's Talk**

**_By AngeLhearteD_**

**One day on instant messenger:**

**_World Champ _**has just signed in.

(2 seconds)

**_Ninja Turtle_** has just signed in.

(4 seconds)

_World Champ_ says: Hey, is that you Max?

_Ninja Turtle_ says: How did you know: )

_World Champ _says: Well I kind of looked at the turtle name and…what's up with the Ninja thing dude?

_Ninja Turtle_ says:) Uh, I was trying to be stealthy!

_World Champ_ says: Right…well that worked!

_Ninja Turtle_: Heh.

_World Champ_ says: So, where are the other guys?

_Ninja Turtle_ says: Ray should be coming any second now!

_World Champ_: Cool! I wanna talk about the new tournament that's coming up!

_Ninja Turtle_ says: Oh yeah, that'll be so cool!

_World Champ_ says: I'll win again, of course, hehhehheh!

_Ninja Turtle_ says: ; Heh heh…

**_Drigger_****_ Slash_** has just signed in.

**_Tyson ate all the food again _**has just signed in.

_Ninja Turtle_ says: Hey Tyson, who's '**_Tyson ate all the food again'_**?

_World Champ_ says: Daichi…isn't that obvious?

_Ninja Turtle_ adds **_Tyson ate all the food again_** and **_Drigger_****_ Slash_** to the conversation.

_Tyson ate all the food again_ says: Tyson, why is my fridge so empty? You must've eaten all the food when you came around!

_World Champ_ says: I came around yesterday, and when I left the food was still in the fridge!

_Tyson ate all the food again_ says: Then why is my fridge empty again?

_World Champ says_: Maybe because you're such a pig you ate it all yourself!

_Tyson ate all the food again_ says: No way man, there's no way I'd finish my own food that fast!

_World Champ_ says: Wanna bet?

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: At it again huh?

_Ninja Turtle says_: Yep. Daichi and Tyson, you gotta love them both!

**_Galux_****_ Kitty_** has just signed in.

**_The Chief_** has just signed in.

**_Lone Wolf_** has just signed in.

**_Lone Wolf_** has signed out.

_Ninja Turtle_ adds **_The Chief_** and **_Galux_****_ Kitty_** to the conversation.

_Ninja Turtle_ says: Hey guys! Come and join in!

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Actually, I'm a girl! And who are you?

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: Hey Mariah.

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Hi Ray!

_Ninja Turtle_ says: I'm Max ;;

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Huh? What's up with the Ninja thing?

_World Champ_ says: Max was _trying_ to be stealthy!

_Ninja Turtle_ says: Fine, fine I'll change it!

_Mayonnaise rules_ says: Is that better?

_Galuz__ Kitty_ says: Are you trying to be mayonnaise now?

_Mayonnaise rules _says: No, I love mayonnaise!

_Tyson ate all the food again_ says: I'm hungry…

**_I hate Ming Ming_ **has just signed in.

_Mayonnaise rules_ adds **_I hate Ming Ming_** to the conversation.

_World Champ_ says: Aw no, Max, why'd you do that, now Hilary's going to get on my case!

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: Yeah right! Like I don't have anything better to do than yell at you!

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: Hey Chief. Are you there?

_World Champ_ says: Hey Kenny!

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: Hi Kenny!

_The Chief_ says: Hi guys. I'm currently transferring some data to Emily.

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Wooo! Emily of the All-Starz and Kenny! Sharing data!

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: Hahahaha! Kenny and Emily sitting in a tree!

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: S-h-a-r-i-n-g!

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: Heh, cut it out Mariah…don't embarrass poor Kenny.

_The Chief_ says: Hilary, how can you say such a thing, change your username!

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: Never! I HATE Ming Ming!

_The Chief_ says: Because she can sing and you can't, because she looks so amazing, because she's so popular! Because she can beyblade and you can't!

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: …

_World Champ_ says: …Kenny!

_Tyson ate all the food again_ says: …Huh? You have food?

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: …

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: …

_Mayonaise__ rules_ says: …

_The Chief_ says: I'll uh…I'll just get back to my data!

**_The Chief_** has signed out.

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Well that was rude! Don't you listen to him Hilary!

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: I won't! And Kenny, I'm not talking to you ever again!

_Mayonnaise rules_ says: He's gone Hilary. And I'm sure he didn't mean it that way!

_World Champ_ says: Girls! All you do is argue!

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Haha, look who's talking! All you boys do is stink!

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: Is that what all boys do?

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: All boys except you Ray ; )

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: Ha…hear that Tyson?

_Tyson ate all the food again_ says: I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole chicken!

**_Don't talk to me _**has just signed in.

_World Champ_ says: Speaking of chickens…

_World Champ_ adds **_Don't talk to me_** to the conversation

**_Lone Wolf_** has just signed in.

_Mayonnaise rules_ adds **_Lone Wolf_** to the conversation.

_Mayonnaise rules _says: Aha, you're not getting away this time!

_Lone Wolf_ says: You actually noticed? Clearly you're not as dense as you look.

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: Hey, that's so rude! Can't you ever be nice?

_Lone Wolf_ says: …Who the hell are you?

_World Champ_ says: That's Hilary. Hey Tala! Didn't expect to see you here! Hey Kai!

_Lone Wolf_ says: Hilary…is that the worthless brunette who has no function on your team other than to cheerlead…or should I say…attempting to cheerlead…

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Hey, watch what you say!

_Lone Wolf_ says: Oh great. The other pink bimbo is here too.

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: Tala, stop that.

_Lone Wolf_ says: I don't believe I take orders from anyone, and there's nothing to stop.

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: You're such a stuck up jerk!

_Lone Wolf_ says: Pfft. I'm _so_ offended.

_Tyson ate all the food again_ says: Hey Tala, when are you and I gonna have a rematch!

_Lone Wolf_ says: In your nightmares…where you'll lose.

**_Seaborg _**has just signed in.

**_Falborg _**has just signed in.

_Lone Wolf_ has added **_Falborg _**and **_Seaborg_** to the conversation.

_Lone Wolf_ says: Finally, some sense. Hey guys.

_Seaborg_ says: Hey Tala.

_Falborg_ says: Hello Tala.

_World Champ_ says: Kai? HEY KAI!

_Lone Wolf _says: Are you blind Tyson? Can't you read his username? Or should I translate into Tyson-ease?

_Seaborg_ says: Goo goo gaa gaa…

_Lone Wolf_ says: Ha ha!

_World Champ_ says: No! He's just doing it on purpose…KAI! I have something important to tell you!

_Don't talk__ to me_ says: …

_Mayonnaise rules_ says: Hi Kai!

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: Hey Kai.

_Tyson ate all the food again_ says: Kai mister!

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: Hi Kai: )

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Hmph! He doesn't even deserve any helloes!

_Don't talk__ to me_ says: …What is it Tyson…?

_World Champ_ says: Hiiiiiii : )

_Lone Wolf_ says: …

_Don't talk__ to me_ says: …

_Mayonnaise rules_ says: )

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: What's going on?

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: Don't ask me.

_Falborg_ says: What are _you_ doing here?

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Who, me?

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: Who, me?

_Falborg_ says: …Forget it.

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Are you starting something mister?

_Falborg_ says: The name's Bryan.

_Lone Wolf_ says: Hah! If he was starting something, your nine lives would already be over.

_Seaborg_ says: Right on Tala.

_Mayonnaise rules_ says: Hey Bryan and Spencer

_Falborg_says: …Let me guess…you're Max.

_Mayonnaise rules_ says: How'd you know?

_Falborg_ says: It's rather obvious.

_World Champ_ says: Kai, why aren't you talking?

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: Uh, Tyson, maybe you should leave Kai alone right now.

_World Champ_ says: But Kai!

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: Kai, are you even there?

_Tyson ate all the food again_ says: KAI! HELLOOOOO!

_World Champ_ says: C'mon Kai, answer dude!

_Lone Wolf_ says: …

_Falborg_says: …

_Seaborg_ says: …

_Mayonnaise rules_ says: What's up guys?

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: What is '…' supposed to mean?

_Tyson ate all the food again_ says: Hey, what's happening!

_World Champ_ says: KAI! Hey Kai, I know you're there!

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Hmph, he's too high and mighty to reply!

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: Mariah, leave Kai alone.

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: I wasn't even talking to that jerk!

_Lone Wolf_ says: Hey, drop it.

**_Rock Bison_** has just signed in.

(2 seconds)

**_Michael X_** has just signed in.

(10 seconds)

**_Black Lion_** has just signed in.

(1 second)

**_Julia and Raul_** has just signed in

_Mayonnaise rules_ says: Wow, so many people!

(**Author's note**_: Arghhhh so many people to writeOo;_ )

_Mayonnaise rules_ has just added **_Rock Bison_**, **_Michael X_**, **_Black Lion_** and **_Julia and Raul_** to the conversation.

_Mayonnaise rules_ says: Hey guys! Hey Rick, Michael and Raul. Hi Julia

_Julia and Raul_ says: Hi

_Julia and Raul_ says: Hi

_Falborg _says: We got you the first time…

_Rock Bison_ says: What are you losers doing here?

_Seaborg_ says: Who are you calling the loser, man?

_World Champ_ says: KAI!

_Tyson ate all the food again_ says: KAIIIII dude, Tyson's gonna explode!

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Hi Lee: )

_Black Lion_ says: Hey Mariah. Hi Ray. How are you guys?

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: Hey Lee. I'm good. How are you?

_Black Lion_ says: I'm good. So, what's happening?

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: The usual…Daichi is complaining he's hungry…Tyson can't get Kai's attention…

_World Champ_ says: I so can, watch me! Kai, did you hear on the news?

(5 seconds)

(10 seconds)

_World Champ_ says: Grrrr why won't you answer?

_Lone Wolf_ says: Kai…

_Don't talk__ to me_ says: …What, Tala?

_World Champ_ says: Huh? Why are you talking to Tala but not to me?

_Lone Wolf_ says: Simple. Because I talk sense…and you don't.

_Falborg_ says: sniggers

_Don't talk__ to me_ says: …What do you want Tyson?

_World Champ_ says: I just wanna chat dude! But you're being so boring! Say something!

_Don't talk__ to me_ says: …_Something_.

_World Champ_ says: Huh?

_Don't talk__ to me_ says: …

_Lone Wolf_ says: Tyson, you really are too much.

_Falborg_ says: Losers.

_Rock Bison_ says: Who are you calling a loser?

_Black Lion_ says: I hope you're not calling White Tiger X losers.

_Rock Bison_ says: Ha, I don't even need to tell you that!

_Michael X_ says: Shut up Rick!

_Rock Bison_ says: Make me!

_Michael X_ says: I'm gonna find a way to get you off the PPB All-Starz!

_Rock Bison_ says: Yeah right, you can leave, you can't even blade!

_Mayonnaise rules_ says: Uh…heh heh, guys, can't you try to get along?

_Tyson ate all the food again_ says: I'm so hungry!

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: Why don't you go and eat then Daichi?

_Tyson ate all the food again_ says: Because Tyson ate all my fooood!

_World Champ_ says: For the last time, I did not!

_Julia and Raul_ say: You guys are so funny!

_Julia and Raul_ say: You guys are so funny!

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Why are you two typing the same thing twice?

_Lone Wolf_ says: Finally, the bimbo asks an intelligent question.

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Tala, you big jerk!

_Falborg_ says: Shut it!

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: Don't talk to her like that!

_Black Lion_ says: Hey, leave Mariah alone, if you want a fight, pick on someone your own size!

_Falborg_says: Well that obviously isn't you, shrimp.

_Lone Wolf_ says: Ha ha! Good one Bryan.

_Tyson ate all the food again_ says: You guys think you're so tough!

_Lone Wolf_ says: We don't think, kid. We _know_.

_Don't talk__ to me_ says: …Tala.

_World Champ_ says: Hey, Kai's talking!

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: Yeah, and not to you.

_Lone Wolf_ says: What?

_Julia and Raul_ says: Because we're twins.

_Julia and Raul_ says: Because we're twins.

_Mayonnaise rules_ says: Cool: ) Mayonnaise rules! And SUGARRR.

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: Well that's very nice Max…and random!

_Mayonnaise rules_ says: Yep: )

_Don't talk__ to me_ says: Separate box…you, Bryan and Spencer.

_Lone Wolf_ says: Hah. Finally, Kai. Well, I guess we'll leave the kiddy corner then. See ya.

_Falborg_says: Losers.

_Seaborg_ says: Hah, yeah.

_World champ_ says: Huh? Kai! Why are you…Kai, what's the big idea?

_Don't talk__ to me_ says: Tyson.

_World Champ_ says: Yeah?

_Don't talk__ to me_ says: Don't talk to me.

**_Don't talk to me_**, **_Lone Wolf_**, **_Falborg_** and **_Seaborg_** have left the conversation (to continue a separate one between the four of them ).

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: sigh Always a pleasure talking to you and the other Blitzkrieg Boys Kai…

_Rock Bison_ says: Hmph, what a stuck up ass that Kai is. His team aren't half so hard!

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: Hey, you don't even know Kai, so stop calling him names!

_World Champ_ says: Yeah, quit it Rick!

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: Kai and his team got to the finals, better than your team did!

_Rock Bison_ says: They cheated!

_Mayonnaise rules_ says: No way, Kai is always an honest blader!

_World Champ_ says: He does have commitment issues though…

_Rock Bison_ says: Oh please, Kai's just a pretty boy with fancy face paint! And Tala isn't much different!

_Black Lion_ says: They're tougher than you, without the need to weight-lift man!

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Lee, are you sticking up for those jerks!

_Black Lion_ says: NO WAY!

_Julia and Raul_ says: Sounded like it

_Julia and Raul_ says: Sounded like it.

_Tyson ate all the food again_ says: You guys are weird!

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Stop talking about Kai!

_Michael X_ says: They already have! And shut your mouth Rick, you wouldn't be saying all this if Kai was still here! Someone get Kai back here!

_Rock Bison_ says: Hey, who's side are you on Michael?

_Michael X_ says: Not yours!

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Stop talking about Kai!

_World Champ_ says: Man, I'm so bored; I'm tempted to try and bug the Blitzkrieg Boys again…

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: Leave them alone, Tyson.

**_Ming Ming _**has just signed in.

(5 seconds)

**_The Chief_** has just signed in.

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: Oh no…NOOOOOO

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Huh? Hilary, are you okay?

_Michael X_ says: Hey, it's that hot chick from BEGA.

_World Champ_ says: Hey, who added her?

_The Chief_ says: Eheheheheh…

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: KENNY!

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: KENNY!

_Julia and Raul_ says: KENNY!

_Julia and Raul_ says: KENNY!

_The Chief_ has added **_Ming Ming_** to the conversation.

_Ming Ming _says: Oh, hi guys: )

_Mayonnaise rules_ says: Hey Ming Ming!

_Ming Ming_ says: Sooo Kenny, you wanna introduce me to your little friends?

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!

_Ming Ming_ says: Oh, temper temper you must be my biggest fan: )

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: Oo;;

_Rock Bison_ says: Hey, you're cute!

_Michael X_ says: Shut up Rick! She's not interested in an overgrown ape like you!

_Ming Ming_ says: Now, now boys. Which one of you is Kai?

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: Arghhh GET OUT OF THIS CONVERSATION!

_The Chief_ says: M…Ming Ming…w…why are you asking for…uh…K…Kai?

_Ming Ming_ says: Oh, I heard Boris talking about Kai and…

_Everyone_: BORIS!

_World Champ_ says: That creep!

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: Get out!

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Leave!

_The Chief _says: Ehehehe don't listen to them…M…Ming Ming…

_Ming Ming_ says: pouts Aw, I don't think these are my fans Kenny. Thanks for inviting me anyway…

_The Chief_ says: NOOO don't go please!

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: Haha, that's right, go you big blue-haired bimbo!

_Ming Ming_ says: That's okay Kenny. I don't think I can make it to look at your beyblade collection…but I'll send you my latest record signed, okay?

_The Chief_ says: …Oh…oh…a…alright…Ming Ming…

_Ming Ming_ says: Ta ta boys ; )

_World Champ_ says: Bye…

_The Chief_ says: sobs

_Tyson ate all the food again_ says: Bye!

_Rock Bison_ says: Bye…man, what a woman.

_Michael X_ says: Shut up Rick…

**_Ming Ming_** has signed out.

_I hate Ming Ming_ says: Good riddance!

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Yeah!

_Julia and Raul_ says: She's not that bad.

_Julia and Raul_ says: She's not that bad.

_Black Lion_ says: Will you quit repeating yourselves?

_Julia and Raul_ says: Fine we'll go…we were getting bored anyway.

_Julia and Raul_ says: Fine we'll go…we were getting bored anyway.

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Oh no…Julia…Lee!

**_Julia and Raul_** has signed out.

_Black Lion_ says: I didn't mean it like that…

_Lone Wolf_ says: You babies still here?

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: So are you guys it seems…

_Mayonnaise rules_ says: Is Kai still there? Ming Ming came and asked for him.

_Don't talk__ to me_ says: I'm aware of that Max.

_World Champ_ says: Ha-ha, someone has the hots for Kai!

_Falborg_ says: Shut it.

_Lone Wolf_ says: We're logging out now. You kids shouldn't stay up past your naptime…

_World Champ_ says: Kai, are you going too?

**_Don't talk to me_** has signed out.

_Lone Wolf_ says: That answer your question? See you around.

**_Lone Wolf_**, **_Falborg_** and **_Seaborg_** have signed out.

_Galux__ Kitty_ says: Who do those guys think they are?

_Michael X_ says: Royalty from Russia!

_Black Lion_ says: I think we can all agree on that one…

_Drigger__ Slash_ says: …sigh

_World Champ_ says: Hey guys, I think I'll go too before my grandpa catches me not training…

_Tyson ate all the food again_ says: Hey Tyson, what about my food!

_Mayonnaise rules_ says: Here we go again…

**Author's Note:**

_Well that was random, as I warned lol. I hope it was all in character and such. Not meant to be serious, I needed to write something more humorous, though I doubt it's really funny lol. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please leave your comments. I'll be updating the main ones soon, so watch this space._


End file.
